


Attentive Thorough Enthusiastic

by Channelling_my_inner_Elton



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Full sex, Hotel, Masterbation, New York, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, Teasing, relationship, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channelling_my_inner_Elton/pseuds/Channelling_my_inner_Elton
Summary: A story set after the Andy Cohan interview NYC 14th November 2019.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

As my cab pulls up outside the TV studio I text my boyfriend who is waiting safely inside. He’s just finished a pre recording of a show due to be shown later this evening, so there are no crowds of fans waiting for him. It’s also early enough for us to have dinner together, and as tomorrow there is nothing in the diary until the afternoon, we can stay out late if we want to, and have a lazy morning together too. These past few weeks have been crazy, with trips for him to Chicago & LA, back home for a weekend of birthday celebrations, and now we are in New York. I intend to make the most of the next 18 hours I have him all to myself. 

As I see him exit the building, I smile and wonder how I got so lucky to be able to call Taron Egerton my boyfriend. It was only 6 hours ago that I last saw him, but I still feel butterflies in my stomach, sometimes even when waking up next to him. I scoot to the other side of the back seat of the cab as Taron opens the door and gets inside. He grins at me broadly and beacons me over for a hug. As I am enveloped by his strong arms I breath in his scent and let out a contented sigh. I always feel so safe when he holds me close, and I never want to let go. Taron plants a kiss on my forehead before lifting my chin so that we can look at each other. 

“Alright sweetheart?” He asks me softly his green eyes glinting as the streetlights pass by now that we are slowly moving through the New York streets. The driver has details of the restaurant that Dexter recommended to us. 

“Yes thank you darling.” I hold his hand, rubbing my thumb softly over his fingers. “How was the show?”

“Apart from the seemingly mandatory question about Boh Rhap” he rolls his eyes “it was good, some different questions to the norm” he chuckles.

“Such as?” I ask raising my left eyebrow in question, a trait I have managed to copy off him, which he finds amusing. 

“Nope, not telling, we’ll just have to watch later.” He teases me before there appears to a switch thrown inside him, and as he bites his lower lip his eyes fill with a lustful look. I watch as his gaze falls to my lips, and less than a second later he is kissing me, his hand in my hair, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. I kiss him back, but not as deeply as I would like, fully aware we are in the back of a cab that must be reaching it’s destination very soon. 

Taron breaks the kiss and starts to sing along with the radio that I had not even realised was playing. “Your my sun, my moon, my guiding star. My kind of wonderful that’s what you are!” 

He gives his widest, cheekiest smile as the cab pulls over at the restaurant. “Love a bit of Barry White!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far. Please comment.

It’s great getting recommendations from Dexter, he knows the exact places that Taron would like. Nothing too pretentious, Taron is still a country boy at heart, but discreet enough that fans will not bother us. Upon entering the restaurant I know this will be perfect and I can feel Taron’s excitement building as we are lead to a quiet booth in the back. We sit side by side and Taron squeezes my leg while the waiter lights the candle and hands us the menus. 

Finally we are alone and Taron pulls me closer and kisses me, his hands exploring all over my body. As the kiss deepens, his tongue eagerly pushing at my lips, wanting access to my mouth, I feel one hand moving up my inner thigh, while his other is brushing my left breast. No one can see us from here, but I am aware that the waiter will be back shortly to take our order. I am loving how passionate Taron is tonight, but would prefer it to be even less public then this cosy booth just off Broadway in NYC. 

My reluctance must have registered finally and Taron pulls back and looks at me with lust filled puppy eyes. “Easy there Tiger, what’s got you so frisky?” I smile at how cute he looks when he’s like this. 

He gives a slight pout before answering “Oh just some of the questions asked at the show.” 

“Am I gonna have to dress up as Rachel Weisz again T?” I wink, knowing full well that his teenage crush is still going strong. “Are you going to be Hugh or Brandan this time?” I add cheekily. 

Taron laughs and launches into his best bumbling Hugh Grant “Well…..I,I,I….couldn’t possibly” Tears now rolling down both our cheeks as the waiter appears. 

Somehow we manage to hold it together long enough to order wine and our food. But as soon as we are alone Taron turns towards me again and whispers softly “I love you so much sweetheart, you are the most perfect human being alive, and I feel complete knowing that you love me too” His eyes glisten as they fill with tears, and I can feel the emotion of this moment getting to me too. We are both cupping each other’s faces, I let my fingers glide along his strong, clean shaven jawline. I smile to myself as I realise that stubble rash will not be an issue tonight. I move in closer and kiss along it, from his left ear to his chin, occasionally licking or nibbling as I go. I repeat from his right ear back to his chin, before moving up to place a gentle kiss on his sweet lips. 

I look into his eyes as I speak, “Taron, darling, you the sweetest, most charming, adorable man that has ever lived, and it seems to me that the whole world agrees.” I can see he is going to protest, but I place my finger on his lips. “Shhhh, I know it’s true, just ask anyone that’s ever met you, and many others that wish they could.” he knows I’m right, just thinking of all the people that wanted to share his birthday celebrations with him, either in LA or in Wales. I continue “Everyday I am so grateful that you chose me, and I am so proud to be able to call you my boyfriend. I love you Taron, with all my heart, always.” I single tear trickles down his cheek and I kiss it as it reaches the corner of his mouth. 

The next thing I know his hungry lips are on mine again, his strong arms around my shoulders, holding me close. This time I allow the kiss to develop, and as his tongue gains access to my mouth Taron lets out a deep moan of desire. His hands are in my hair and I feel both our hearts pounding faster as my hand is trapped between us. Tongues thrash for dominance, run along teeth, before delving back in deep. Finally the kisses become shallower, as we rest our foreheads together, gaining our breath back between pecks. We look into each other eyes and smile, sighing as we finally break apart. 

When we finally turn back in our seats we notice that a wine bottle is on our table, along with a jug, and two poured drinks of water


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments at the end.

We agree to keep our hands and lips to ourselves for the rest of the meal. When the food arrives Taron keeps his head down in the hopes of not being recognised. The last thing we need is someone tipping off the Paps. The steak is cooked to perfection and just melts in the mouth, and the wine is so delicious. 

We talk about our day, and I tell him about the presents I have bought for his sisters. They are bound to be in the grips of Frozen 2 fever by the time we get back, and the stores of New York are full of merchandise. I realise nothing is going to top the trip here last year to see the Broadway show, or the time Taron took home the real life Prince Kit from Cinderella, Richard adopting his regal English accent for a good half an hour. They loved him just as much when his Scottish brogue returned, and sat quizzing him about all aspects of filming, Ella’s dress, and riding horses. That was so cute as is their love of Disney Princesses and long may it continue. 

We decide to share dessert, a large slice of New York cheesecake which is velvety smooth. Taron noises of appreciation are not dissimilar to those he makes when we are in bed. I whisper this to him, and he responded by saying “Let’s get the rest of this to go, and comparisons can be made very soon!” I can’t think of a better way to conclude our evening, so we call for the check and are soon outside hailing a cab, boxed cheesecake and all. 

Waiting for the lift in the Art Deco lobby of our hotel, I can see Taron becoming a excitable puppy. He is always adorable, but never more so when he’s somewhere between tipsy and drunk, with a little dash of horny thrown in. The lift arrives and a handful of glamorous people exit, or their way out to a party. Taron and I step inside alone and press the button for our floor. Just as the doors start to close a man rushes into the lift. I hold Taron’s hand as we stand side by side until the 8th floor, where the man leaves. 

As soon as the doors close Taron pins me in the corner of the lift and is kissing me, his body pushed up so close that I can feel his arousal pressing into me. He is calling my name as his hands explore my curves, his green eyes full of lust. The lift pings to announce it has finally arrived at our floor, Taron grabs my hand and we practically run to our room. While he struggles to remove the door card from his wallet I look down at the now very crushed box containing the cheesecake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to credit @heavensfallingaroundus for the idea about Richard being Prince Kit for Taron’s sisters, and also for your fantastic writing, which have inspired me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting M rated. Much more to come. Please comment at the end.

I close the door behind me placing the squashed dessert box and my hand bag on the table. I am expecting to look up to see an impatient Taron eager to undress me and take me to bed, but when I turn he is gone, however I can hear excited noises coming from the bedroom. I remove my coat and shoes and pad along the hallway to see what is going on. A half undressed Taron is on all fours in the middle of the bed, reminding me of the advert of a bulldog on a trampoline. Life with this man is never dull. 

I approach the bed slowly, doing my best to keep a straight face which I not easy while Taron is acting the fool. When I am finally within his reach I deny him the opportunity to grab me and just fall onto the bed beside him. He is immediately on top of me, my hips between his muscular thighs. His fingers make light work of the buttons on my blouse, before they tease my nipples as they harden under the silk cups of my bra. I raise my back off the bed so the clothes on my top half can be removed. Taron continues to tease my nipples, rolling, rubbing and tweaking before taking each one into his mouth, sucking and nipping in turn until I am panting at the sensations. A trail of wet kisses make their way up my neck, over my chin before reaching my lips. My erect nipples are once again getting attention from his fingers and I gasp at a particularly hard flick across them. Taron takes this opportunity to thrust his tongue deep into my mouth, using it to twirl around mine, as well as running along the inside on my teeth. I run my fingers roughly through his hair, before moving down to his broad shoulders where I lightly run my nails over his skin. I know exactly where he has a ticklish spot, and I watch his closed eyes fly open as I hit this on both sides. He breaks the kiss and smiles at me, “You little minx!” He manages to utter gruffly, as he grabs a pillow and indicates for me to scoot up the bed, my head slightly elevated on the remaining pillows. 

Quickly all remaining clothing is removed from both of us, and the pillow is placed underneath my bottom, a trail of kisses are laid from my cleavage, down my stomach and across my hips. Finally Taron settles himself laying between my legs. We look longingly at each other as he instructs me to “lay back, relax, and enjoy.” I am full aware of the skills this man has when it comes to oral sex, and his ability to make me come multiple times. He will not stop until I am fully satisfied, and I mentally strap myself in for what promises to be a wild ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron is very attentive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think

I lay back against the head board and close my eyes. I feel Taron’s hands on the inside of my thighs and his breath on my pussy lips. His fingers gently enter my folds, opening them up to reveal my most sensitive parts to him. His tongue flicks over my clit causing me to gasp, his resulting smile can be felt even though I can’t see it. My clit is circled and flicked in turn, my breath deepening with each pass. My perineum now is lavished with attention, a relatively new erogenous zone discovery, for me at least, especially pleasurable as my boyfriend has a particular skilled muscle when it comes to his tongue. I strongly believe this down to certain aspects required when speaking Welsh, rolling R’s for example, and for this I am truly grateful. 

My entrance is being penetrated by that wonderful tongue, elongated, lapping at my insides, the sensation causes me to let out a long pleasure filled moan. I glance down between my legs, to see Taron smiling back at me, his mouth and chin glistening with my juices. “You taste so amazing, I could do this for hours!” He smiles and goes back to work. With flattened tongue he laps from my perineum to my clit and back again several times, adding flicks and dips at random points. It’s feels like a dance, that only Taron knows the rhythm to, and I am kept guessing what will happen next. 

Fingers get added into this mix, fucking my hole deeply, curling forward to hit my g spot. A thumb on my clit rubbing fast over the nub until I start to pant, then teasingly revert to circles around. All the sensations become too much for me and my mind switches from trying to fathom what is happening where and finally giving in to what is building inside me. Taron knows me well enough to know how my body reacts to show an impending orgasm, as well as how to enhance it to its fullest. The speed his fingers move over my clit are comparable to the high setting of any toy on the market, and his three finger thrusting deep inside my pussy are teasing my g spot just enough to have me gasping and grabbing at the sheets either side of me. My eyes roll back as the summit of mount orgasm is conquered, my legs start to quiver and I let out a stream of profanities. 

Fingers stay in place, but are kept still until my orgasm subsides and my breathing returns to normal. I smile down at Taron who is watching me intently, a determined look on his face. He winks at me cheekily and once again becomes a Rampant Rabbit in human form, his fingers a blur due to speed they are moving over my clit. This time all is stopped just before the leg shaking orgasm can reach it’s peak. I glare at him and through gritted teeth call him a bastard. He smiles sweetly and says “Moi?”

He moves to a half seated position between my legs, I know exactly what this means and I brace myself. Taron is again thrusting fingers deep inside me, while rubbing my clit extremely fast. A small amount of pressure is placed at the top of my triangle of pubic hair. I watch his face for as long as I can, his focused look, including a little of his tongue poking out the corner of his lips. My breath labours, and my head falls back, and I can hear words of encouragement. I try to close the top of legs to slow the enslault, but he uses his strong arms to ensure access is not impeded. The pitch of my moans is getting higher, and at just the right second Taron pulls his fingers from inside me. As I shout a long “Fuuuuckkk!” a shot of liquid shoots from me. 

“Oh fuck baby, you just squirted, that was amazing.” Taron is as shocked as I am, and while I am a little embarrassed he seems to be thrilled. “Again?” He asks, keen to see more. I nod shyly, still unsure what or how that happened. 

He repeats his actions from before. My clit is so sensitive from all the attention, so it does not take long, however this time my voice goes so high only dogs can hear me. One last deep thrust of his fingers before removing them again. I dig me feet into the bed and thrust my arse off the pillow below it, as I squirt more warm liquid from my pussy and onto Taron’s chest. My legs give way due to the intensity of the orgasm that follows. “Fucking amazing darling, I am so jealous that you can come again so quickly. How does it feel for you?” He asks excitedly, not in slightest bit weirded out or disgusted by what has just happened to me. 

“Erm, it’s different to any other ogasm I’ve experienced before, but still great.” He is moving up my body now, his face is above mine, his green eyes full of passion. As he kisses me I can feel his cock probing for access to my pussy. I smile at Taron and kiss him back, adjusting my position slightly. “Fuck me T, now!” I demand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

Taron does not need asking twice, he thrusts his hips forwards and his cock slips easily into my soaking wet pussy, his length and girth filling me completely. He withdraws and I sigh at the loss, however he thrusts again, deeper inside me this time, making me gasp. My reaction results in a huge grin on my boyfriend’s face, and he repeats this thrusting action until both of us are starting to pant, our orgasms getting closer. A kiss is planted on my lips before Taron moves so he is upright above me, taking my knees and placing my ankles on his shoulders. I wrap my feet around his neck. This new position is great for two reasons, his cock is now rubbing my G-spot inside my pussy with each thrust, and he thumbs are teasing my clit, still sensitive from earlier. 

My eyes roll back and my arms are grabbing at the bedsheets beneath me. My breath is short but I whisper “Oh Taron, so close, please, don’t stop, yes, yes, oh fuck” I manage to look into his gorgeous green eyes as my whole body gives in to a body shaking orgasm.

Taron remains still, balls deep inside me, as my orgasm subsides. Tears of elation running down my face are removed with softest wipe of his forefinger, and the sweetest smile in his lips. Gently he helps my legs back onto the bed, and he slowly starts to thrust again until he finally pumps his seed inside me, calling my name, and telling me how much he loves me throughout. 

Both spent and totally satisfied we lay side by side, Taron’s arms around me, gently stroking my skin. Our love for each other evident from our post orgasmic haze and cheesy smiles. I am just about to drift off to sleep when I feel Taron moving beside me. My eyes still closed I can sense him searching for something on the bedside table. The lightest of kisses is placed on my forehead and a softest whisper follows. “Baby, just 10 minutes and you can sleep” I’m confused by the words, why is he not tired too. His next words, a reaction as I must be frowning “I’m sorry darling, but that interview from tonight is just starting”. 

Taron is not an actor that refuses to watch anything he has been in, but not narcissistic that he has to watch everything. Normally he is sent links by his mates, ribbing him about something he’s said, which sends him down a You Tube hole for a hour or two. It is unusual for him to want to watch an interview on airing, especially considering the evening we’ve had. Intrigued I open my eyes to see him now sitting up, tongue sticking out the corner of his lips in concentration, flicking through the channels on the TV. He sighs because the interview has already started, but then smiles and looks at me eagerly. “Here, just this bit, then you can sleep” he says excitedly. 

The interviewer introduces the next section of his show, a series of quick fire sentimental questions, called “Taron up your heart!” The bed beside me moves as Taron bounces slightly, then takes my hand in his. 

“What’s the secret to having a perfect on-screen kiss?” Andy the interviewer reads from his card.  
“Erm!” Taron hesitates “Not too wet!”

I look up at him and he just shrugs, “Goes for any kiss really.” He explains, I can’t disagree. 

“What’s the most romantic thing you ever done for someone?”  
Taron is straight in with the story of the necklace he gave me at Claridges. 

I smile up at him, and grip his hand tighter. 

“Describe yourself as a lover in 3 words!”

While Taron on the screen is struggling to work out his answer, the man beside me is looking very smug. 

“Erm…… Attentive…..Thorough… Enthusiastic!”

I laugh as I look towards Taron, his eyebrows raised in question, waiting for my reaction to this answer. 

“Oh T baby, that is a perfect assessment of you with regards to anything, but especially as my lover.” I kiss his hand “You have just set the bar even higher for any future partner for over half your Instagram followers. By tomorrow morning they will have Attentive, Thorough and Enthusiastic as their #relationshipgoals.”

“Oh I know sweetheart, but empowering anyone to want those attributes from a lover is no bad thing, is it?”

“Very true darling.”

He leans down to kiss me, the rest of the interview forgotten as is my tiredness, his hands start to explore my body again. Round two of thorough, enthusiastic attentiveness about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please leave comments .


End file.
